captured love
by kogafan013
Summary: itachi captures sakura and asks her to join the akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story so please give me feedback about it. This is Shipuden time.

THANKS D

* * *

Sakura was sitting under an old oak tree reading the weekly ninja. "Step 1, laugh at everything they say. Step 2 , wear tank tops with long sleeved jackets, then take off the jacket in front of them to show them you arms. Step 3, wear a miniskirt (make sure you have panties on)." Just as she was about to read Step 4 , Itachi jumped down from the tree. She pulled out her kunai ready for battle. 

She charged at him pointing the sharp knife at his chest.

"Wait." he said, "I mean you no harm" Sakura stopped in confusion.

"Well I mean you harm, and alot of harm" She then started charging again.

Itachi was too fast for her. He ran behind her and knocked her out unconscious.

When she woke up it was pitch black exept for one light of a candle which she picked up. She then noticed that she was wearing something other than her red t-shirt, white armbands and miniskirt over black tight shorts with a bandage on the left side. Instead she was wearing a black coat that went down to her ankles and covered her mouth. It had red clouds on the bottom of it and was also red on the inside.

She was still wearing black shorts that were a little tight, just without the bandage, and fishnets with a black strip across the chest so you couldn't see her breasts.

The only question was where was she, why was it so dark, and who clothed her.

Her kunai pouch was'nt there but she felt something stabbing her arm a little so she lifted her sleeve and there was a kunai ready for action.

She quickly took the kunai with a battle stance.

"Where am I?"

There was a creeking noise that came from behind her. There were footsteps that were grew louder by the second. She had her kunai in one hand and the candle in the other.

"Who's there!?"

"Put away your kunai, im not here to fight." said the voice that came out of the darkness.

Sakura repeated, " Who's there!?"

A body and face appeared out of the dark, it was Itachi.

"What is it you want Itachi, and why did you bring me here?!"

"I want you to join the Akatsuki."

She then realized that they were wearing the exact same clothes.

"Were are my clothes, and who dressed me?!" Sakura said in an angry voice.

"A friend of mine who is a girl dressed you and you are in the hideout of the Akatsuki."

"Why do you want me to join the Akatsuki? Cant you get another girl or something?" Sakura asked.

"Because. . . . your the only one I think about."

Sakura stood in shock.

Sakura turned around and ran for it as fast as she could. She dropped the candle, which wasn't a good thing because then she ran into a wall and fell down unconscious.

But right before she fainted she felt someone catch her. Someone with black hair and red eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you liked it or not cause if you do then Ill make another. 


	2. SasuTema Love & Gonna Save Saku

Meanwhile, In Sunagakure.  
The shouted profanities and the yelled insults issuing from the Sabaku mansion were quite normal for the population of Suna, seeing as the two oldest Sabaku siblings never did get along. The muffled sound of a door slamming was heard, then the font door banged open.  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF KANKURO!" A woman, of about twenty-five with sandy blond hair, sharp/cold teal eyes, and a black battle kimono with a red obi that held her giant iron fan on her back, yelled back inside the house, then said in a calmer tone,  
"You're cooking dinner tonight, Matsuri." the woman said, receiving a faint, "Hai, onee-chan." in response. Yes, this woman was the infamous Suna ANBU(1), Sabaku no Temari.

As Temari walked, she growled profanities and glared death at anyone who dared to ask what was the matter.  
Soon, Temari felt a familiar chakra behind her, and she almost smiled.  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun." she said, putting her hand out for him to take.  
"Hey, Temari-chan. I'm not late am I?" the onyx eyed, raven haired Uchiha male asked the sandy-blond ANBU, as he took her hand.  
"Nah, right on time." Temari said, smirking.

They walked and talked until they reached the village gates, at which the guards were strangely absent...but they ignored that fact.  
"You know, you're the third person to ever care about me, Sasuke-kun." Temari said, offhandedly.  
"Oh really? Who were the others? And what did your brothers do this time? Don't try to deny it, I can tell when something is bothering you Temari-chan." Sasuke asked/said.  
"Whoa, that sentence was thirty words long..." Temari said, surprised.  
"Well, anyways, the others were my uncle Yashamaru and my mother, Karura." Temari said, recovering from her shock, and fighting back tears at the mention of her mother, because even after twenty-two years thinking about her mother was still painful.  
"And what my bothers, and my sister-in-law Matsuri, did was this: they forgot my birthday, AGAIN." Temari fumed, her anger evaporating all thoughts of her mother.  
"Well, I didn't." Sasuke said, smiling.  
"I know, and I thank you for it, Sasuke-kun." Temari said, his smiled making her go weak at the knees and forget her rage.  
In the past eight years, since Temari's seventeenth birthday, Sasuke had NEVER forgotten her birthday, and slipped away from Orochimaru every month to spend time with her and to spend her birthday with her. On her eighteenth birthday, Sasuke had stolen her first kiss, they had been dating ever since, and they had slept together on occasion. Speaking of which, Temari had something VERY important to tell him.  
"Sasuke-kun, give me your hand." Temari told him. He did so, but with a questioning look on his face. Temari placed Sasuke's hand on her stomach, just as the tiny life inside her kicked.  
"Temari-chan..." Sasuke whispered.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun. She's yours." Temari answered quietly.  
"You already know it's a girl?" Sasuke asked, still shell-shocked.  
"Hai." Temari answered.  
"Well then, I guess I have to do this now..." Sasuke said, taking a ring box out of his backpack and getting down on one knee.  
"Sabaku no Temari, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box so she could see the ring. It was very beautiful, on one side the Uchiha crest was inlaid with rubies and on the other side the Suna hourglass was inlaid with diamonds.  
"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, I will marry you." Temari answered, tears rolling down her face.  
Sasuke then stood up and pulled Temari to himself, crushing their mouths together in an explosion of fire and passion. She moaned slightly as she slid her arms around his neck, and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.  
Suddenly, a very unwelcome chuunin appeared, causing them to jump apart quickly.  
"Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama has sent you a mission." the chuunin said handing Temari the mission scroll.  
"Hai." Temari said, taking the scroll and reading it, all business once more.  
"Heh, it seems Saku-chan got herself kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and I have to go get her. You wanna come Sasuke-kun?" Temari said/asked, her 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-because-I-rule-and-you-suck' smirk forming on her face.  
"Hn." was all the answer Sasuke offered.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Temari said, rolling the scroll back up and handing it to the chuunin.  
"Temari-sama, I don't think Kazekage-sama will appro--" the chuunin began, nervously.  
"Fucking screw Gaara!" Temari yelled at the terrified chuunin.  
"Let's go, Sasuke-kun." the sandy-blond Suna ANBU said, running off into the desert in the direction of Amegakure(2), with Sasuke close at her heels.

Once they reached the boarder between Fire and River country about two hours later, Temari united the Suna hiate-ate from her forehead. and threw it on the ground. Sasuke then took an Oto(sound) hiate-ate out of his backpack and Temari tied it around her neck.  
"Now, let's go save Pinky-chan(3)." Temari said, smirking cockily.  
"Right. But, in the Akatsuki hide-out, if we run into Itachi he's mine to kill. Same with Sasori and Deidara(4) for you." Sasuke said, heading in the direction of Amegakure with Temari following.  
"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Temari whispered, twisting the engagement ring on her left ring finger, not knowing if she had thank him for saying that, or for something else entirely.  
Soon, they had reached the hide-out of the Akatsuki.

(A/N: This chappy was written by Temari Sabaku Nara, who is the co-author of this story.  
1: I had Temari's ranking changed to ANBU because I think she's definitely strong enough, and she is really kick ass.  
2: The hideout of the Akatsuki is in Amegakure, better known as the Ran village.  
3: 'Pinky-chan' is Temari's nickname for Sakura because of her hair and because of their close friendship.  
4: Yes, I KNOW Sasori and Deidara are dead, but this is FANFICTION so, DEAL WITH IT! Oh, and Temari hates Sasori and Deidara because they kidnapped Gaara, even if he didn't care about her, and since he was her youngest brother she has a personal vendetta against them. 


End file.
